Jamais l'un sans l'autre
by carry potter
Summary: Harry souffre d'avoir perdu Sirius, mais que ce passerait-il si, après avoir battu Voldemort, il fesait une rencontre qui risque de boulverser sa vie à tout jamais? Pour savoir, lire lol.
1. Default Chapter

Jamais l'un sans l'autre.

**Auteur** : Carry Potter (et oui, c'est moi lol)

**Catégorie **: Romance/Humour

**Email: **

**Petit mot important :** L'histoire que j'écris se passe lorsque Harry est en 7ème année et il a déjà battu Voldemort en 6ème. Pourquoi? Tout simplement parce que je veux laisser les détails de la bataille finale à J.K.Rowling. Aussi, tous les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas ( quel surprise!) a part ceux que j'ai inventé (une chance lol). Je voudrais aussi dédier cette fic à deux de mes amies, Iana Londubat et Émylie Malfoy. J'vous aime foule les filles. Et aller lire l'histoire de Iana « pourquoi moi? » si vous aimez les histoires Harry/Hermione. Je voudrais aussi saluer une autre de mes amies, Faible vie. Si vous aimez les histoires Drago/Hermione, je vous conseille d'aller lire la sienne. Son histoire s'appelle « une bouteille à la mer ». Et maintenant place à ma fic.

**Bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 1 : Solitude**

La vie, cette chose qui passe si vite que l'on a pas le temps de la voir passer même si parfois elle nous parait longue, sans joie et triste. Lorsqu'on a perdu ses parents à un an, qu'on était poursuivi par un grand mage noir pour enfin le tuer mais au prix d'une grande souffrance psychologique et physique, que notre vie est rarement belle malgré la célébrité et qu'il y a un an, on a perdu un des êtres les plus cher que l'on possédait qui remplaçait le père que l'on a jamais connu, notre existence ne nous paraît pas des plus joyeuses. Voilà la situation dans laquelle se trouve Harry depuis quelques temps. Mais, à toutes ses sombres pensées s'ajoute le souvenir d'un rêve qui hante le jeune homme. Depuis son retour de Poudlard au 4 Privet Drive après sa 6ème année, Harry fait le même rêve à toutes les nuits. Ce rêve représente toujours cette même jeune fille revêtue d'une magnifique robe blanche qui flotte au vent tandis que le soleil fait briller les sombres cheveux de cette dernière. Il a l'impression de la connaître même s'il ne l'a jamais vu. À toutes les fois, elle ouvre la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais c'est toujours à ce moment précis que Harry se réveille. Il se sent tellement perdu ces temps-çi qu'il veut toujours rester seul car il a trop mal. Mal d'avoir perdu Sirius, mal d'être seul, plongé dans sa solitude.

* * *

C'est le matin, les tous premiers rayons du soleil viennent éclairer les pièces d'un grand manoir à Londres. Dans une de ses pièces dort, mais seulement à moitié, une jeune fille d'environ 16 ans. Celle-ci est magnifiquement belle. Elle a de beaux yeux vert émeraude et de longs cheveux noir jais qui lui arrivent au milieu du dos. Ceux-ci, malheureusement pour elle, sont toujours en bataille, ce qui oblige la jeune fille à passer de nombreuses heures dans la salle de bain pour tenter de les coiffer (nda : Et je dis bien tenter. lol). Elle ouvrit les yeux. Elle savait quel jour on était et savait qu'il ne fallait pas traîner. Aujourd'hui, Alicia Ouellet, sa mère adoptive, partait travailler. Donc, elle resterait toute la journée avec Jérémie Ouellet, son père adoptif. La jeune fille, du nom de Coralie, avait été adoptée vers l'âge de 1 an par le couple Ouellet. Alicia est une petite femme très bien proportionnée aux cheveux dorés et aux yeux bleus. Elle est une sorcière qui travaille à Saint-Mangouste. Elle est extrêmement gentille, douce et très sur protectrice envers Coralie. Jérémie, lui, est un grand homme bien bâti avec des cheveux brun foncé et des yeux d'un gris d'acier. Jérémie est un moldu qui déteste tout ce qui est magique. Il a fait une exception pour sa femme, mais Coralie n'eut pas droit au même traitement de faveur. Donc, il est toujours froid avec elle et ne perd pas un instant pour tout lui reprocher ou l'engueuler. Coralie avait vécu toute son enfance dans le manoir avec interdiction dans sortir. Elle n'avait jamais été à l'école. C'est Alicia qui lui a tout montrer et Coralie C'est révélé être une grande sorcière très douée pour la magie. Elle se leva et ouvrit les rideaux de la fenêtre de sa grande chambre spacieuse. Elle mit sa robe de chambre et re garda le cadran. Il lui restait une demi-heure pour aller prendre son petit déjeuner sans avoir affaire à Jérémie. Elle descendit à la cuisine, pris des tartines et s'assit à la table. Après son déjeuner, elle partit au salon en attendant qu'Alicia parte. Après que celle ci soit venu lui déposer un baiser sur le front, Coralie décida qu'il était temps de s'exercer un peu à la magie. Elle sortit sa baguette, vérifia que Jérémie n'était pas dans les parages et lança un sort sur un vase pour le mettre sur la table. Elle fut alors déconcentrer par son chat Crystal qui se frottait sur ses jambes et, dans un faux mouvement, le vase s'écrasa par terre. Malheureusement pour elle, Jérémie entra à cet instant précis. Dès qu'elle le vit, elle sut ce qu'y l'attendait. Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir, elle prit son chat et partit en courant vers la porte du fond, pris la direction des escaliers. Les monta 4 à 4, se dirigea en vitesse vers une porte choisit au hasard et se cacha dans le garde-robe en serrant Crystal très fort contre elle. Elle se mit au fond du garde-robe et se recroquevilla sur elle-même tandis que Crystal ronronnait de façon à l'apaiser. Pourtant, elle avait peur maintenant car elle savait que c'était les coups de fouet qui l'attendaient. Elle savait que Jérémie serait sans pitié. Encore une fois, elle espérait qu'il ne la trouve pas même si, à chaque fois, il la trouvait et à chaque fois elle gardait le silence. Pourquoi? Par peur. Coralie se mit à trembler. Elle respirait à peine pour ne pas faire de bruit, même Crystal semblait avoir comprit qu'il ne fallait pas faire beaucoup de bruit car il avait cessé de ronronner. Puis elle entendit ce qu'elle redoutait le plus, des bruits de pas. Elle ne bougea plus. Les pas se rapprochaient de plus en plus. Elle priait pour ne pas se faire prendre. Les pas étaient tout proche. Soudain, la porte du garde-robe s'ouvrit. Elle aurait voulu crier mais elle se retint et se maudit intérieurement de ne pas avoir trouvé une meilleure cachette car un garde-robe n'est pas la meilleur place où ce cacher. Elle pria pour qu'il ne la voie pas. Elle vit le visage de Jérémie devant elle. Elle ferma les yeux , s'attendant au choc de la main de celui ci sur son bras pour la traîner à l'extérieur u garde-robe mais rien ne se produisit. Elle ouvrit les yeux pour voir Jérémie regarder à droit et à gauche puis refermer la porte en poussant un juron. Coralie était figé sur place. Que se passait-il? Elle regarda son corps mais il n'y avait rien! Elle était devenue invisible! Après quelques minutes, elle se vit réapparaître. Elle resta figé un bon moment. Puis, de grosses larmes se mirent à couler sur ces joues et elle se retrouvait, une fois de plus, devant l'évidence même. Elle était seule, perdue dans un monde de solitude.

**Oufffff…. Fini (Affiche un sourire satisfait). Ça, (montre le chef d'œuvre qu'elle à ENFIN fini par écrire) c'est ma toute première fic. Je sais, mon premier chapitre est un peut triste, mais c'est parce que je me sentais un peu mélancolique c'est temps ci. Je vous promets que les prochains seront plus joyeux. Mais j'ai pas vraiment d'idées et j'ai besoins de vos suggestions. Que se soit n'importe quoi, même la couleur des bas que Harry décide de porter, je m'en fous, mais j'aimerais lire vos suggestions ou vos commentaires. Aussi je vous pose une petite question que si vous trouver la réponse, vous aurez le droit de choisir quelque chose dans ma fic. Sa sera peut-être un nom, un lieu, ou quelque chose d'autre. Alors la questions est… qu'elle est la couleur de Crystal, le chat de Coralie??? Bonne chance.**

**Bisous**

**Carry**


	2. L'unique voeu

**Salut, salut!**

**Je suis (enfin!!!) de retour avec la suite! Je sais, je sais, avec huit mois de retard, mais y a personne qui lis ma fic! Pis j'avais perdu l'inspiration et je me sentais décourager. Au moins j'ai fait le 2ième chapitre! J'espère pouvoir me rendre jusqu'au 3ième mais bon, assez de bla bla et passons aux choses sérieuses!**

**Iana Londubat :** Recoucou! Je suis super contente que tu sois ma première révieweuse (on va dire que ça ce dit!). Tu vois, j'ai finalement finit par publier le 2ième chapitre! Même si tu l'as lu avant tout le monde en camping, j'espère que tu la lira et que tu me laisseras une autre review. Je t'aime fort et j'ai hâte de te voir!

**Gody :** Oh mon dieu! Mon auteur préférer qui me review! J'y crois pas! Retenez moi quelqu'un... mais bordel retenez moi! Je suis vraiment contente que tu me review et j'espère que tu continueras à lire ma fic. Pour ce qui est de la fille, tu en apprendras plus dans le prochain chapitre. Je m'excuse pour mon retard. En passant, c'est quand que tu mets la suite de Mon nouveau beau-frère : James Potter ? Vite j'espère!

**Timi turner :** Meri de m'encourager, tu es vraiment gentille. Tout le monde devrait avoir quelqu'un comme toi dans son entourage. J'ai hâte de te voir!

**Zo : **Salut Zoé! Sincèrement, je m'attendais vraiment pas à ce que tu me laisse une review, ben merci beaucoup et inquiète-toi pas, je me charge de Momo!

**Chapitre 2: L'unique vœu**

Cette nuit là, Harry se réveilla en sursaut. Le même rêve que d'habitude l'avait hanté pendant toute la nuit. Il avait vu la même jeune fille avec ses même cheveux noirs et ses même beaux yeux verts envoûtant, mais sur son visage, au lieu de l'habituel sourire radieux, il pouvait voir de nombreuses larmes couler sur ses joues et il pouvait lire la douleur et la tristesse. Soudain, elle disparut, ce qui affola Harry et c'est ainsi que le rêve se finit. Il essuya les goûtes de sueur qui perlaient sur son front. Il resta quelques instants à réfléchir, immobile, dans son lit et c'est à cet instant précis que son ventre fit un gargouillement de plainte. Il se rendit donc compte qu'il avait faim. (nda : Qu'elle surprise!!!) Maintenant, il fallait trouver un plan pour pouvoir aller chercher à manger sans se faire prendre (sinon il était mort), sans faire de bruit (sinon il était mort) et sans laisser paraître qu'il avait pris de la nourriture (sinon il se faisait assommer par le cochon ambulant…oups…je voulais dire Dudley). Donc, il devait trouver un bon moyen pour aller chercher de la nourriture(nda : Ou plutôt calculer le pourcentage qu'il soit encore en vie demain matin lol). Il traversa sa chambre, ouvrit la porte en silence, sortit à l'extérieur, s'avança et mis un pied sur la première marche de l'escalier. Soudain, on entendit un grincement sonore venant de la marche. Harry se dépêcha de rentrer dans sa chambre et de refermer la porte. Il écouta pendant quelques secondes pour vérifier si quelqu'un l'avait entendu, mais se fut un ronflement de notre (Nda : hum…) Dudley qui le rassura.(Nda : Pour une fois que, euh…Codley… Dudchon…Dudley…c'est ça, Dudley peut rassurer.)

C'est décidé, pas les marches, j'ai pas envie de mourir la veille de ma fête, pensa t-il.

Harry tourna en rond dans sa chambre pendant quelques minutes pour trouver un plan pendant que son ventre se faisait plus persistant que jamais.

Bon, alors, j'ai le choix. Sois que je prends les marches et je fais un boucan du diable. Non, j'chuis trop jeune pour mourir. Sois j'utilise la magie…non, ça vaut pas la peine de me faire renvoyer de Poudlard à cause que j'ai faim.

Harry était sur le bord de choisir de se laisser mourir de faim quand Hedwige entra par la fenêtre.

- Mais oui, je suis bête, la fenêtre, dit-il.

Il s'approcha de la fenêtre et regarda en bas.

Bon, j'ai encore le choix, sois je saute en bas et je me pète la gueule dans les buissons,

(Nda : NON!!! Harry c'est une très mauvaise idée. Très mauvaise, très mauvaise, très mauvaise, très mauvaise, très mau…)

(Ndhp : Oui bon ça va, j'ai compris, et de toute façon, tu crois vraiment que je suis assez con pour sauter de ma fenêtre dans les buissons?)

(Nda : Ben…euh…Tu veux vraiment que je réponde à cette question?)

(Ndhp : Heye!!!)

(Nda : Et moi, tu crois vraiment que je suis assez folle pour écrire que tu t'es suicidé grâce à un buisson???)

Ndhp : Sa ce pose même pas cette question là, elle est folle de nature celle là!

(Nda : C'est pas que je veuille interrompre tes pensés Harry mais c'est que figure-toi donc que je peux lire ce que tu penses.)

(Ndhp : …)

(Nda : Bon, euh…désolé cher lecteurs pour cette petite divagation, j'espère que vous êtes pas tous partis…allô?… Y a quelqu'un? En to k, retournons à la fic.)

J'en étais rendus où moi? À oui!!! Les buissons. Bon, je peux pas sauter dans les buissons… Je peux pas utiliser mon balai non plus, sinon je risque d'être remarquer.

Harry porta son regard sur son lit, ou plutôt sur les couvertures.

Est-ce que j'ose? Ah! Et puis pourquoi pas?

Donc, il fit comme dans les films, ils pris les draps de son lit, les attacha ensemble grâce à de gros nœud solide et accrocha la « corde » qu'il s'était fait après une des pattes de son lit pour laisser le reste de la corde pendre sur le mur de la maison. Il descendit le long du mur. Arrivé en bas, il se dirigea vers la première fenêtre à sa gauche, qui était celle de la cuisine, l'ouvrit et entra à l'intérieur. La pièce était plongé dans l'obscurité, seul quelques rayons de lune venaient éclairer par si, par là. Donc, il commença à chercher le frigo à tâtons. Il trouva rapidement la grosse télé que Dudley avait fait mettre dans la cuisine puis la table et... du papier?

Mais que fais du papier sur la table? Connaissant ma tante, je suis surpris qu'elle ne l'ai pas déjà ramasser et ranger,se demanda Harry.

Il prit le morceau de papier pour constater que c'était une lettre, Mais pas n'importe qu'elle lettre, non. Avec ce papier et ce sceau, cela ne pouvait être qu'une lettre de SON école. Poussé par la curiosité, il approcha la lettre de la fenêtre et lut.

_Chère Mme Dursley,_

_J'ai pris la décision de finalement vous confier la garde de la jeune Potter. Vous savez donc ce qu'il vous reste à faire, car je crois qu'il est temps pour Harry de connaître la vérité. Et vous savez aussi bien que moi que vous ne pouvez refuser, vous avez des devoirs envers votre famille dont vous ne pourrez vous sauver. J'irai la porter personnellement chez vous le 5 août._

_Avec mes meilleurs sentiments,_

_Albus Dumbledor, directeur en chef de Poudlard_

Dans la tête de Harry, plein de pensées se bousculaient.

De qui il parlait? Une autre Potter? Une? Une fille? J'ai une cousine, une tante ou une grand-mère? Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne me l'a jamais dit? Bon là je vais prendre quelque chose à manger et je retourne me coucher parce que je commence à avoir mal à la tête moi!

Il n'eut pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit car il entendit des bruits de pas se diriger vers la cuisine.

Ho non! Les ennuis qui commencent.

Harry regarda autour de lui pour trouver une place où se cacher. Il choisit donc l'objet le plus gros qui était à proximité, la grosse télé. Il se cacha juste à temps, car les lumières s'étaient ouvertes et deux personnes étaient entrées dans la pièce.

- Il est hors de question qu'une autre cinglée vienne dans cette maison, dit alors la voix de l'oncle Vernon, nous en avons bien assez d'un.

Hé oh! C'est qui le cinglé ici hein? Tu veux te battre, c'est ça tu veux te battre?

(Nda : Harry Ssssssssssshhhhhhhhhhhuuuuuuuuuuutttttttttttttttt!!! Arrête de penser et écoute! )

- Mais Vernon, il a raison et tu le sais. Nous ne pouvons malheureusement pas refuser, dit Pétunia.

- Mais chérie!!! Cet homme n'a pas le droit de décider de notre vie.

- Vernon, tu sais de quoi il est capable et de toute façon ce n'est pas si grave que ça.

- Pourquoi?

- Car cette fois ci ce n'est pas un garçon qu'il nous envoie, mais une fille. Donc, elle fera les tâches ménagères.

Vernon sembla réfléchir quelques instants. (Nda : Pour une fois lol!)

- Oui, et on aura juste à la loger dans la chambre de l'autre demeuré.

QUOI?!? Une fille dans MA chambre?

(Nda : PAF!!! ( Donne une bonne claque en arrière de la tête de notre cher Harry national) Qu'es-ce que t'as contre les filles?)

(Ndhp : Non, non! Rien, rien de rien. Je t'assure! J'ai jamais rien eu contre les filles.)

(Nda : Ouais, t'étais mieux!)

- Et on aura juste à monter le lit superposé de mon petit Dudleychou, dit alors Pétunia.

- Oui, c'est une bonne idée, mais je crois que je vais aller me coucher, je suis très fatiguer.

- Moi aussi, mais Vernon?

- Oui Pétunia?

- Je crois que tu devrais brûler cette lettre.

- D'accord.

Sur ces derniers mots, Vernon et Pétunia quittèrent la cuisine pour faire brûler la lettre pour que personne ne le lise, mais trop tard, Harry l'avait déjà lut. Il prit quelque chose à manger et retourna dans sa chambre. Il était très perturbé. Pourquoi lui avait-on caché l'existence d'une autre Potter? Durant toute sa vie, il avait été sur qu'il n'avait plus de famille, mais Sirius était arrivé et Harry s'était attaché à lui. Ho oui! Il l'aimait Sirius, mais le sort décida qu'il se fasse arracher le reste de la famille qu'il avait. Pourquoi on ne lui avait pas dit qu'il lui restait quelqu'un? Il aurait peut-être moins déprimé durant l'année scolaire, moins rejeté tout le monde, moins détesté la vie ou peut-être se serait-il senti un peu mieux? Dans un mouvement de rage, il prit son oreiller et se mit à le frapper de toutes ses forces. C'était le seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour se calmer sans faire beaucoup de bruits.

(Nda : C'est vrai que pitché une chaise par la fenêtre ça passe pas vraiment inaperçu lol)

( Ndhp : Mais on s'en fout, du moment que sa défoule!)

( Nda : Oui mais c'est pas subtil Harry)

( Ndhp : C'est pas grave ça et puis de toute façon, tu t'es vu? Un enfant de trois ans est plus subtil que toi)

( Nda : (Après un moment de réflexion) Ouais bon là je te l'accorde Harry. (Parle aux lecteurs) peut-être un jour je vous raconterai pourquoi mon (hum) personnage dit que je suis pas subtil (Iana arête de rire!))

Au bout de quelques minutes, il se calma. Puis, il s'écroula sur son lit épuisé.

Harry se réveilla assez tard et en fut assez surpris. Normalement la tante Pétunia le réveillait pour faire le déjeuner ou toute autre chose, mais ce matin elle n'était pas venue. Harry tendit l'oreille pour essayer d'entendre un bruit dans la maison, mais il n'entendit rien. Il n'y avait personne! Soudain il se rappela que les Dursley étaient partis pour toute la journée. Soulagée et de bonne humeur, il décida alors de se lever. Il réalisa alors qu'il avait reçu plusieurs lettres ainsi que des cadeaux, car c'était son anniversaire. Il avait donc une lettre de : Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Hagrid et... Dumbledor? Il s'empressa de lires ses lettres.

_Salut Harry,_

_Bonne fête! J'espère que tu passe un bel été et que tu vas bien. Moi oui et vous me manquez beaucoup tous les deux. Je ne te cacherai pas non plus que je me fais un sang d'encre à cause de tous les événements qui c'est produit l'an passé. Tu es sur que tu es en sécurité à Privet Drive? Mais c'est ton choix. J'ai hâte de te revoir. Au fait, je crois que tu vas aimer mon cadeau._

_Bisous_

_Hermione_

Elle lui avait offert deux livres : « Comment comprendre et analyser vos rêves » et « L'encyclopédie des joueurs de Quidditch qui ont marqués l'histoire ». Harry sourit, c'était tout à fait Hermione. Il lui parlait une fois d'un rêve étrange et elle faisait des recherches pour finalement lui envoyer un livre. Il ouvrit ensuite la seconde lettre.

_Salut Harry,_

_Ça va? J'espère qu'oui. Bonne fête! Tu vois, tu avais tord lorsque tu disais que tu arriverais pas à ton 17ième anniversaire. Voilà, tu as 17 ans! Bonne fête encore._

_Ron_

Harry sourit de plus belle. La dernière année n'avait pas été très agréable avec toutes les attaques de Voldemort puis le combat final. Il était sur qu'il serait mort à l'heure qu'il est s'il n'avait pas eu l'aide de toutes les personnes qu'il aime, mais surtout de Ron et d'Hermione qui n'ont jamais cessé de le soutenir. Ron lui avait donné un magnifique vif d'or en or où il avait fait gravé « Au meilleur attrapeur de Poudlard ». Harry était ému. Avec le cadeau de Ron, il y avait une boîte envoyé des jumeaux et plein de nourriture envoyé par leur mère, qui avait tendance à surprotéger Harry depuis la mort de Voldemort. Il prit alors le paquet venant de Ginny et l'ouvrit. La boîte contenait un cube transparent avec une sphère à l'intérieur. Il y avait aussi un petit mot de Ginny.

_Salut Harry,_

_Bonne fête! Mon cadeau est un spévértal. C'est un objet qui te dit la vérité sous forme de mot, de lettre, d'image, de sons ou autre. Tu n'as qu'à lui poser une question et il te répondra, mais c'est plus des énigmes que d'autre chose. Moi j'ai rien compris, donc je te souhaite bonne chance._

_Bye_

_Ginny _

Harry regarda l'objet pendant quelque instant.

- Qui est la fille de mon rêve? Demanda-t-il.

Aussitôt la sphère devint bleu puis des mots argentés s'inscrire sur elle. Harry lut :

31 juillet – Lily Potter

Harry comprit tout de suite ce que Ginny voulait dire par _c'est plus des énigmes que d'autre chose_. Il devait décoder ce qui était écrit et il aurait la réponse. Vu qu'il ne comprenait rien, il décida de passer à l'autre lettre, celle de Hagrid.

_Bonjour Harry,_

_Comment vas-tu? Bien, j'espère. Bonne fête! Je suis sûr que tu vas aimer mon cadeau._

_À bientôt_

_Hagrid_

Hagrid lui avait offert ses fameux biscuits maison. (Nda : Ce qui veut dire que la pâte est en ciment et le chocolat de béton!)

- Hum... Ça pourra me servir pour assommer Dudley, dit Harry.

(Nda : Bonne idée Harry, j'y avais même pas pensé. Vas-tu l'utiliser sur Malefoy?)

(Ndhp : Ça dépend s'y il reste tranquille...)

Puis il ouvrit la dernière lettre, celle de Dumbledor.

_Bonjour Harry,_

_Tu as aujourd'hui 17 ans et j'ai quelque chose de spécial pour toi. Je suis sûr que tu l'apprécieras et j'espère que tu y feras très attention car ce sera un cadeau unique, que tu recevras une seule fois dans ta vie. Je t'expliquerai le 5 août, quand je t'apporterai personnellement ton cadeau._

_Albus Dumbledor_

_Directeur de Poudlard_

Harry était à la fois choqué et heureux. Il savait que son cadeau était une personne, mais il n'en savait pas plus. Qui était-elle? Pourquoi il n'avait jamais pu le savoir jusqu'a ce jour? Il ne le savait pas mais il était décidé à en savoir plus le 5 août. Il décida de descendre à la cuisine car il commençait à avoir faim. C'est vrai qu'il avait maintenant 17 ans et que ça lui faisait bizarre. Donc, il décida qu'il devait fêter ça à sa manière. Il se prépara donc des crêpes, il les mit sur la table puis s'assit sur une chaise.

* * *

Coralie se réveilla doucement. Elle était si bien dans ses couvertures. Elle ouvrit les rideaux de son baldaquin à contre cœur. La lumière entrait à flot par la grande fenêtre de sa chambre. Elle regarda les murs qui étaient d'un rose éclatant cette journée là, car, à l'âge de 4 ans, Alicia avait fait un sort sur les murs de sa chambre pour qu'elle puisse changer les couleurs comme elle voulait. Elle se dirigea vers le miroir et grimaça en voyant sa tignasse noire toute emmêlée. Après avoir passer un bon 45 minutes à démêler ses cheveux, elle s'habilla. Elle s'apprêtai à descendre mais elle s'arrêta encore devant son miroir. Aujourd'hui c'était une journée spéciale, c'était sa fête, elle avait maintenant 17 ans. Ça lui faisait bizarre, dans 1 ans elle pourrait enfin quitter le manoir et voir le monde extérieur qu'elle connaissait bien car elle avait la radio, la télé et plein de truc moldu à cause de Jérémie. Elle sortit de sa chambre puis, se dirigea vers l'escalier lorsqu'elle entendit des éclats de voix. Elle s'assit donc sur le bord des marches, là où elle pouvait tout entendre sans être vu.

- Mais elle est tellement jeune et elle n'a jamais quitté la maison, disait Alicia.

- Mais non, je suis sûr qu'elle sera très bien et de plus, elle a 17 ans, arrête de la traiter comme une enfant. Il va falloir un jour ou l'autre qu'elle apprenne à vivre d'elle-même, car nous ne serons pas toujours là, disait Jérémie.

Mais pourquoi prend-t-il ma défense celui là? C'est louche cette affaire, pensa Coralie.

- Oui, fit Alicia, je crois que tu as raison, mais j'ai tellement de peine qu'elle doive partir.

Je comprends mieux maintenant. Monsieur Jérémie prend ma défense parce qu'il veut que je parte très loin et pour plus me revoir. Quel con! Mais pareil...partir? Dehors? YOUPI!!!

- Tu savais bien que ce jour arriverait tôt ou tard et qu'il faudrait lui dire toute la vérité.

Oh ho! La vérité? J'aime moins cette partie!

- Oui, mais...

Alicia ne put finir sa phrase, car Coralie, qui en avait assez que Jérémie passe toujours pour celui qui la protège ( tandis qu'il la haïssait et lui faisait bien savoir) et qu'Alicia la surprotège tout le temps comme si elle avait 5 ans, avait décidé de mettre fin à la discussion en descendant les marches. Effectivement, Coralie avait vu juste car Jérémie et Alicia cessèrent de parler et lui sourire.

- Bonjour, leur dit-elle.

- Bonjour ma puce, fit Alicia.

- Bonjour, dit Jérémie qui se forçait d'être aimable.

- Bonne fête ma chérie, continua Alicia, je t'ai préparé ton petit déjeuner préféré.

- Merci beaucoup, répondit Coralie qui n'avait pas vraiment envie de manger.

Par politesse, Coralie se força de tout manger. Puis, elle partit dans sa chambre tandis que ses deux parents (ce qu'elle détestait dire) préparaient le gâteau. Elle pu donc retrouver Crystal, qui était coucher sur son lit et qui ronronnait.

- Alors toi mon vieux, tu ne changeras jamais, dit-elle à son chat.

Elle s'assit à côté de lui et le caressa. Elle resta plusieurs instants comme ça à côté de son chat. Au dehors il faisait beau et sur ment chaud. Coralie s'approcha de la fenêtre et regarda à l'extérieur. Les enfants du cartier étaient en train de jouer et de courir partout en s'amusant et en riant. Coralie eu un pincement au cœur en les voyant ainsi, car elle, elle avait été privée de ce plaisir durant tout son enfance. Elle sécha rapidement les quelques larmes qui embuaient son regard. Il n'y avait jamais rien eu pour elle. Ni rien ni personne. Elle sentit quelque chose se frotter sur sa jambe. Elle baissa les yeux pour voir Crystal qui se frottait en ronronnant. Elle se pencha, le prit dans ses bras et le caressa doucement en le serrant contre elle. Après plusieurs heures, Alicia l'appela pour venir manger. Elle descendit et s'assit devant le magnifique gâteau que Alicia et Jérémie lui avaient préparé.

* * *

C'est à cet instant précis que, comme le veut la tradition, Coralie et Harry firent un vœu, mais ce qui est bizarre, c'est qu'ils firent le même vœu, en même temps.

« Je souhaite pouvoir rencontrer une personne qui me ressemble et qui puisse me comprendre pour atténuer ma souffrance. »

FINI!!!!! (ben juste le chapitre)

**Alléluia, vous pouvez pas savoir combien de temps, de volonter, de courage et de persévérance ça ma prit à l'écrire ce foutu chapitre**. **(j'exagère pas un peu là?)**

**Harry : Oui, c'était très long, j'ai même du faire des heures supplémentaires moi!**

**Carry (auteure) : Tes même pas payer.**

**H : C'est ça le pire.**

**C : Chiale pas toi, je t'ai évité la mort dans ce chapitre.**

**H : Oui mais ta voulu me tuer une bonne dizaine de fois.**

**C : C'est un détail ça.**

**H : Ben oui c'est sur. (ton sarcastique)**

**C : Tu me cherches c'est ça?**

**H : Oui, j'ai pas pu me défouler sur Vernon donc je vais me défouler sur toi!**

**C : Ok on va se battre à pile ou face. Pile je gagne, face tu perds.**

**H : Mais c'est pas juste ça.**

**C : Si si, c'est très juste! Bon attends... PILE! Tu perds, donc je gagne. Na na!**

**H : Heu... c'était pas le contraire?**

**C : Bah, de toute façon, ça revient à la même chose.**

**H : Je le savais! Tricheuse!**

**C : Je suis même pas tricheuse, la pièce est même pas truquer, regardes. (elle montre la pièce à Harry)**

**H : Je parlais pas de la pièce andouille!**

**C : Une andouille? Où ça?**

**H : C'est pas possible! Bon et bien chers lecteurs, vu que l'auteure n'est pas... heu... disons apte à vous parler, je crois que nous allons finir la petite discussion. À la prochaine.**

**C : Au prochain chapitre, je vous aime tous très fort!**

**H : Carry...**

**C : Quoi?**

**H : Je venais de dire que tu pouvait pu parler!**


	3. Rencontre d'une étoile

Jamais l'un sans l'autre

Salut tout le monde! KIA! NON, NE ME JETER PAS DES AVADA KEDAVRA! (se cache derrière…euh…derrière quoi? Ben elle se met à l'habrit!). Je suis désolé pour mon (énorme) retard. C'est que j'ai disons, un peu, décroché de Harry Potter, mais j'essais, tant bien que mal, de faire un autre chapitre. Parce que je me suis mis à triper sur un manga, pour ceux qui connaisse, Inu-yasha. J'ai aussi un autre nom d'auteure, Kohana Higurashi. J'ai fait plusieurs fics et c'est ça qui me prend du temps. La seule raison pourquoi vous avez ce chapitre, est que je le dédie à Coweti. La magnifique auteure qui m'a encourager même si ça faisait un bout de temps que je m'étais découragé. C'est la preuve que vos reviews aident, plus que vous ne le pensez, les auteurs.

Chapitre 3 : Rencontre d'une étoile

Harry regarda autour de lui. Il était assez fier, pour une fois, ça chambre avait l'air présentable. Il se dirigea vers la porte et pencha sa tête pour voir en bas. Toute la famille Dursley était en train de nettoyer la maison. La maison n'avait jamais été aussi propre depuis… en fait, elle n'avait jamais été aussi propre qu'aujourd'hui! Cette journée que Harry attendait tant était enfin arrivée, c'était le 5 août! Il était vraiment impatient! Pour lui, c'était la plus belle journée depuis des années et pour les Dursley, c'était la journée la plus redoutée. Harry descendit les escaliers. Tout était magnifique (nda : si on peut dire ça de la maison). Il y avait même l'argenterie de Pétunia qui était sur la table. Les Dursley étaient partis se changer donc Harry devait continuer tout seul. Il replaça quelques coussins, épousseta certaines table et nettoya les vitres. Pétunia fut la première à redescendre. Elle portait une de ses affreuses robes de soirée qu'elle portait pour une occasion très spéciale. Harry la trouvait drôle. Elle était complètement affolée à l'idée que son directeur vienne chez eux en personne. Le coup de grâce fut lorsque Vernon et Dudley descendirent. On aurait dit 2 éléphants en toxédo. Harry n'en pouvait plus, il partit se réfugier aux toilettes tellement il avait envie de rire. Il ressortit lorsque son fou rire fut parti. Pétunia le regarda alors comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait aujourd'hui.

- Voyons jeune homme, ce n'est pas une façon de s'habiller, dit-elle sur un ton exaspéré.

Harry se regarda. Il était pourtant bien habillé, il ne voyait pas ce qu'il y avait de mal.

- Tante Pétunia, j'ai mis ce que j'avais de plus beau et de toute façon, ce n'est pas la reine d'Angleterre que nous recevons, c'est juste mon directeur.

- Ce n'est pas une raison pour ne pas être présentable. Nous devons lui montrer que nous ne sommes pas des sauvages. Aller, va te changer!

- Mais…

- Pas de mais! Dudley va te prêter un de ses toxédo, conclut Pétunia.

Harry revêtit donc un des vieux toxédo de Dudley (nda : Ce qui veut dire du xxxxxxl). Il se regarda dans le miroir et passa proche de la crise cardiaque. Lui aussi il avait l'air d'un éléphant, mais d'un éléphant avec une petite tête et qui aurait perdu du poids trop vite avec sa peau qui pendouille partout. Il soupira, découragé. Dire qu'il devait ce présenter comme ça devant son directeur. L'idée des buissons lui paraissait douce maintenant. (Nda : Harry, qu'est ce que j'ai dit à propos des buissons?)

(Ndhp : T'es cruelle tu sais?)

(Nda : Ouais! -)

Il essayait de trouvé un sort qui puisse rajuster le toxédo à sa taille lorsque la sonnerie de la porte se fit entendre.

- Harry, qu'est-ce que tu fais? Ce sont tes invités, va donc leur ouvrir! S'écria Vernon dans bas.

Harry se dirigea vers l'escalier et entreprit la dur tâche de le descendre. Malheureusement pour lui, à la deuxième marche, il perdit l'équilibre et finit de descendre sur le dos. (Ndhp : vous savez, c'est pas toujours docile un toxédo)

(ndtoxédo : Grrrrrrr…….) (Nda : totalement d'accord avec toi Harry) (Ndhp : ta jamais mis de toxédo) (Nda : Y a ça aussi…)

Il se releva et tenta, tant bien que mal, de se diriger vers la porte. Il réussit finalement à l'atteindre et l'ouvri1. Il se retrouva devant deux yeux verts, mais d'un vert pur. Par contre, ceux ci reflétaient la douleur, la tristesse, la souffrance et le mystère. Il était sous le choc. Il était sur et certain qu'il avait déjà vu ces yeux quelque part. Mais ou? Soudain, ces yeux changèrent totalement. Maintenant, ils reflétaient la joie, le bonheur et même de la tendresse. Il fut très vite sortit de sa contemplation en se rappelant que son invité était arrivé. Il fut surpris de voir que Dumbledor n'était pas seul. En effet, la personne à qui appartenait ses yeux était une jeune fille qui était sa copie conforme sauf qu'elle avait les cheveux longs et pas de lunettes. Elle portait une petite jupe blanche, une camisole rose et une petite veste blanche.

- Bonjour Harry, dit Dumbledor en le tirant de sa rêverie.

- Euh… bonjour professeur, répondit-il.

Dumbledor portait des vêtements moldus aussi. Lui, il portait un bermuda beige avec une chemise hawaïenne avec plein de fleur dessus (nda : Je sais pas pourquoi mais je le vois tellement comme ça ). Il s'avança dans la maison suivit de la jeune fille. Il se tourna vers Harry.

- Je crois que je vais t'aider un peu Harry, lui dit-il en lui faisait un clin d'œil.

Dès que la porte fut fermer, Dumbledor sortit sa baguette et dit un sort. Le toxédo de Harry s'ajusta et enfin, il avait l'air correct maintenant.

- Merci professeur, remercia-t-il.

- Mais de rien Harry, Oh, au fait, voilà ta surprise! Dit celui-ci en pointant la jeune fille qui ne parlait pas.

Elle paraissait plus gêné que jamais, elle avait les loues rouges et regardait le bout de ses sandales qui paraissaient la passionner tout d'un coup.

- Euh… et qui est-ce? Demanda-t-il doucement de peur de la blesser par son ignorance.

- Et bien Harry, voici ta sœur jumelle, répondit Dumbledor avec un drôle de regard.

- MA QUOI? S'exclama Harry sous le choc.

La jeune fille avait relevé la tête à cause de son exclamation. Ça avait été plus fort que lui, mais il ne s'attendait vraiment mais alors là VRAIMENT pas à ça. Il croisa son regard pendant un instant. Maintenant elle le fixait comme pour savoir s'il allait la rejeter ou pas.

- Je…euh… je dois aller me prendre un verre d'eau, dit-il tout troublé.

Vernon, choqué de la manière dont son neveu traitait ses invités s'apprêtait à le suivre pour lui dire sa façon de pensé, mais Dumbledor le retint.

- On ferait mieux de le laisser seul un instant.

Vernon ne put qu'accepter. Il n'avait pas envie de se transformer en crapaud (Nda : ). Harry se versa un verre d'eau. Comment cela était-il possible? Lui? Il avait une jumelle? Pourquoi n'en avait-il jamais entendu parler? Il se débarbouilla dans le miroir de la cuisine. Il regarda ses yeux, ses yeux verts. Des yeux verts? Mais oui! Les yeux qu'il avait vu, il les avait déjà vu! C'était les siens! Cette fille était comme lui, d'une certaine manière. Sur ce coup, Dumbledor devrait s'expliquer. Il revint quelque temps plus tard.

- Alors, pourquoi est-ce que je n'ai jamais entendu parler de ma jumelle? Au fait, il se tourna vers la jeune fille, comment t'appelle-tu?

Étrangement, il avait pris une voix un peu plus douce pour lui parler.

- Je m'appelle Coralie, dit-elle.

Maintenant elle ne se sentait plus gêné. C'était très bizarre la sensation qui l'envahissait peu à peu. Elle se sentait en confiance avec lui.

- Professeur, vous me devez des explications, dit Harry en se retournant vers Dumbledor.

- Oui je sais, mais est-ce qu'on pourrait aller en discuter ailleurs que dans l'entrée? Demanda Dumbledor, amusée.

- Ah! Euh, oui, dit Harry en se rendant compte qu'il ne les avait même pas fait s'asseoir.

Il les conduisit au salon. Ils prirent tous place et les explications arrivaient. Il y avait un rapport avec la prophétie. Si Voldemort avait mis la main sur Coralie, il aurait pu s'en prendre à Harry grâce à elle. Coralie et lui était lier par le lien que tous les jumeaux ont, mais chez les sorciers, ce lien est encore plus fort. C'est pour ça qu'il devait les séparer, mais à contre cœur.

- Il faut que tu saches, Harry, que je n'avais pas le choix, finit Dumbledor.

Harry ne disait rien, il était encore sous le choc, Coralie aussi d'ailleurs. Tous les deux avaient été séparé et tous les deux se sentaient complètement seuls. La discussion continua un peu, mais Dumbledor sentit que les deux jumeaux avaient besoin de se retrouver seuls. Il leur annonça donc qu'il partait. Il avait d'autre chose à faire. Il leur dit au revoir et dit à Harry de faire bien attention à sa sœur. Lorsque Dumbledor fut partit, il y eu un long silence. Harry décida de montrer sa chambre à Coralie. Tandis que les Dursley se remettaient encore de cette visite, ils montèrent à l'étage.

- Voilà, dit-il en désignant la chambre. C'est ma… euh… notre chambre. Tu vois, toi tu dors en haut.

Harry se retourna pour voir sa jumelle et il vit que celle-ci semblait rayonner de joie.

- Je sais que c'est pas un palais et le confort est pas super, mais on s'y habitus, ajouta-t-il un peu embarrassé.

- C'est parfait, dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

C'était la deuxième fois qu'elle parlait et il remarqua qu'elle avait une voix toute douce et mignonne. Elle sortit de la chambre pour aller chercher ses bagages, Harry sur les talons. Il se proposa de l'aider et elle accepta avec un grand sourire. Elle installa toutes ses choses avec l'aide de son jumeau. Ils parlèrent un peu avant que Pétunia les appèlent pour souper. Ils arrivèrent et Coralie était toute heureuse de pouvoir enfin avoir un dîner de «famille» (nda : Sa vrai en tout cas… Je me comprends.). Elle s'assit à table sans remarquer l'air dur de l'oncle Vernon, l'air pincé de la tante Pétunia et l'air bizarre de Dudley. Par contre, Harry, lui l'avait remarqué mais il décida de faire comme si de rien était mais tout de même près à défendre sa jumelle. Pétunia les servit et Coralie mangea toujours le sourire aux lèvres. Pendant tout le dîner, elle regarda cette nouvelle famille. Même si elle ne les connaissait pas, elle était heureuse quand même. Son regard s'arrêta finalement sur son cousin (Nda : elle est maso ou quoi?). Celui-ci le remarqua et la regarda avec un regard beaucoup plus dur qu'elle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux? Lui cracha-t-il.

- Je…euh… non, rien, dit-elle en baissant les yeux sur son assiette, sûre qu'elle avait fait quelque chose de mal.

Harry, qui avait prévu le coup, sortit sa baguette qu'il avait gardé avec lui et la pointa sur la cuisse de Dudley qui était à sa gauche. Dudley pouvait la sentir, mais personne ne pouvait la voir.

- Maintenant, tu vas gentiment lui présenter tes excuses ou sinon, tu ne donneras pas cher de ta peau, murmura Harry pour que seul Dudley entende.

- Je… euh… je m'ex… m'excuse, dit Dudley, obligé de le faire.

Coralie releva la tête et sourit. Harry retira sa baguette et regarda sa sœur en souriant lui aussi. Après le souper, Harry se leva et débarrassa la table pendant que les Dursley partait faire leurs activités habituelles. Coralie se leva et aida son jumeau. Il la regarda, surpris car s'était la première fois que quelqu'un l'aidait dans cette maison.

- Tu sais, tu n'as pas besoin de faire ça, lui dit-il.

- Pourquoi pas? Répondit-elle avec un magnifique sourire.

Il répondit à son sourire. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi, mais maintenant, tout paraissait léger. Tous ses problèmes, ses peines et ses peurs. Tout paraissait tellement loin. Il était tellement heureux qu'elle soit entrée dans sa vie, même si ce n'était que depuis quelques heures. Ils finirent de faire la vaisselle et montèrent à leur chambre. Il jouèrent aux échecs jusqu'à tard dans la nuit. Harry découvrit que sa jumelle était assez forte à ce jeu et il avait très hâte de la présenter à ses amis. Ron aurait un peu plus de misère à la battre, elle.

- Je crois qu'on devrait aller se coucher, dit-il.

- C'est drôle mais je ne suis pas fatiguer, dit-elle.

- Moi non plus. Hey! Tu veux que je te montre quelque chose?

- Bien sur!

Il ouvrit la fenêtre et regarda à l'extérieur. Parfait, il n'y avait personne. Il lui fit signe de le suivre. Il s'accrocha à la gouttière et monta sur le toit. Il se retourna pour aider sa jumelle qui n'eut pas trop de mal à monter. Ils se couchèrent sur le toit et regardèrent les étoiles.

- Est-ce que tu es heureuse d'être ici? Demanda-t-il, en brisant le silence.

- Oui, dit-elle.

Il la regarda un instant. Elle avait les yeux qui pétillaient, elle avait l'air vraiment heureuse.

- Pourquoi? Dit-il.

- Parce que je t'ai toi, dit-elle.

- Tu ne me connais même pas, riposta-t-il.

- Et bien, je sais que tu fais parti de ma famille, dit-elle avec un magnifique sourire.

Harry la colla contre lui en souriant.

- Tu as raison, moi aussi, maintenant, je t'ai toi.

Harry venait de trouver une nouvelle raison de vivre. Il devait la protéger. C'était maintenant, la seule personne qu'il avait dans sa famille (a part son oncle, sa tante et son cousin). Elle était la seule personne qu'il lui restait, et il contait bien, ne pas la perdre. Ils regardèrent les étoiles en silence, heureux de s'être retrouvé. Il était si content d'avoir fait sa rencontre, la rencontre d'une étoile. Son étoile!

* * *

Finit! Ben, le chapitre! Ça a été long… désolé! Sorry! (anglais) Gomen-naisai! (japonais) Perdon! (espagnol) Est-ce que je l'ai assez dit? Non? Ok, alors… désolé désolé désolé désolé désolé désolé désolé désolé désolé désolé désolé désolé désolé désolé désolé désolé désolé désolé désolé désolé désolé désolé désolé désolé désolé désolé désolé désolé désolé désolé désolé désolé désolé désolé désolé désolé désolé désolé désolé désolé désolé désolé désolé désolé désolé désolé désolé désolé désolé désolé désolé désolé désolé désolé désolé désolé désolé désolé désolé désolé désolé désolé désolé désolé désolé désolé désolé désolé désolé désolé désolé désolé désolé désolé désolé désolé désolé désolé désolé désolé désolé désolé désolé désolé désolé désolé désolé désolé désolé désolé désolé désolé désolé désolé désolé désolé désolé désolé désolé ….

Harry : C'est bon, je crois qu'ils ont compris.

Carry : Tu crois?

H : Oui.

C : ouf…

H : Quoi que c'était pas très brillant de les faire attendre pendant 1ans!

C : c'est quoi la? T'as décidé de me faire culpabiliser à mort?

H : ouais!

C : Méchant! Bon, comme je le disais, ça a été très long! En temps normal, j'aurais pas fait la suite. Surtout que j'avais perdu ce que j'avais déjà commencé. J'ai tout refait pour Coweti! C'est la SEULE qui m'as vraiment poussé pour que je finisse ce chapitre. Je ne sais pas si il va-y en avoir un autre mais ca risque d'être long… je me décourage moi même. C'est que j'ai arrêter un peu d'aimer Harry Potter… Peut-être que ça reviendra avec le 6ième livre? J'espère… Bon, la j'arrêt de me lamenter et place aux reviews!

Maisie-Midoriko : Merci beaucoup pour ta review! Ca fait très plaisir. J'espère que tu as lu ce chapitre… Je sais, j'ai été très longue, mais j'ai ENFIN posté le 3ième chapitre… J'espère que tu l'as aimé!

Coweti : Comment je peux tu remercier? Dis-moi n'importe quoi? C'est grâce à toi, et à toi seule que ce chapitre est sur fanfiction! J'espère que tu es heureuse parce qu'il est pour toi ce chapitre! J'espère qu moins que tu l'as aimé! Je suis encor une fois désolée pour l'immense retard de ce chapitre… Je suis impardonnable…

Iana Londubat : Salut evinou! Oups, ça ma échappé ! Merci beaucoup, mais tu vois, j'ai finalement mis le troisième chapitre… avec un ans de retard! Je suis nulle… HA! Et tu diras salut à Océanne de ma part et celle de Lily. Pour l'instant, moi je peux pas m,engeuler avec elle parce qu'elle est partit étudié ! Ça c'est un gros avantage parfois !

Alors, merci aux personnes qui ont pris au moins le temps de lire cette fic. Malheureusement, je crois pas qu'il va y avoir un autre chapitre… mais on sait jamais… mais c'est surtout parce que ça commence à être un peu trop de travail. En plus de l'école, il y a les examens du ministère qui vont être là cette année et en plus, j'ai un autre compte d'auteur sur une autre chose… Bon, j'espère peut-être refaire un mot comme ça un jour, mais ce seras pas pour l'instant.

Bisou à tous, je vous adore!

Carry


End file.
